


You Just Never Know

by ArminSoulmate



Category: BTOOOM! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminSoulmate/pseuds/ArminSoulmate
Summary: Kosuke kira had a friend that he could always count on every since he was little. She was always there for him and he was always there for her. I wonder what would of happened if they played btooom! Together in real life!





	1. Description

Name: Mikomaru Hoshigashi  
Age: 14  
Bomb type: remote control type  
Outfit: long sleeve light yellow kind of baggy shirt (you can roll the sleeves to the elbows if need to be)  
Tan shorts with a regular tennis shoes  
Friends: Kosuke Kira  
Bio: I’ve been friends with Kosuke for a while now and never really liked his dad. Kosuke and I are basically best friends, he sticks up for me and I stick up for him as best I can. We both love playing this game called BTOOOM! It’s really fun, although I love setting traps. He loves crackers and the implosive bomb.


	2. Chapter 1

I saw what Kosuke did to those people but I don’t blame him though. I didn’t like them very much either. He is in jail now but I hear his dad got him a good lawyer, so he will be out soon… at least I hope so. Now I’m playing BTOOOM! Setting my traps on people when I can. It’s fun to see them get so frustrated when they don’t see it coming. I love it so much!!  
Kosuke is getting out of jail today and I’m waiting outside by myself. My family doesn’t like me hanging out with Kosuke, so I had to walk here. I don’t mind though, because I’m just going to be happy that he’s ok. I’m sitting on a bench outside of the police station. I’m listening to music with cool purple headphones and they are my favorite ones, because Kosuke got them for me when I turned thirteen. As I’m thinking this, I hear doors open and I turn to see Kosuke walk out of the police station with a short man beside him.  
“Kosuke!” I whispered but it came out as a yell. Apparently, I didn’t think he would’ve heard me, but he did because he looked over at me.   
“Mikomaru.” He said. As he said this the short man looked over at me as well. The short man looked astonished that Kosuke knew me or something I guess.  
“Kosuke,” the short man said as he looked from me to him “you know that girl?” he asked him.  
“Yes I do,” Kosuke said as he walked over and stood next to me, “Mikomaru is my friend.” He finally said in his regular voice.  
“Yeah Kosuke and I are friends!” I said matter-of-factly. I heard Kosuke laugh a little from beside me, putting his hand on my arm, although as soon as he started laughing he stopped.  
“Oh so you and him are friends?” I heard a voice say from behind us.  
I recognize that voice straight away. That voice is Kosuke’s dad, he didn’t sound happy. Then again, when does he ever sound happy? “Yes sir, Kosuke and I are friends.” I said uneasily. This adult scared me, I really hate how he acts, especially towards Kosuke.  
“Hmm, well me and kosuke are going home now aren’t we?” Mr. Kira asked Kosuke.  
Kosuke didn’t respond  
“Kosuke!” Mr. Kira said loudly.  
Kosuke still didn’t respond, his grip tighten on my arm a little, and he started shaking.  
“Kosuke!!” Mr. Kira said even louder.  
I could tell Mr. Kira was getting upset, but I didn’t know what to do. As Mr. Kira was taking a step towards us, I heard someone with a deep voice say “excuse me.” We all looked over to see who it was. It was a man in a black suit in front of four other men in the same suits.  
“What do-” before Mr. Kira could even finish, many men in onyx sunglasses surrounded us.   
…………  
…………..  
Then, before I knew it, I was surrounded by darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

When My vision became better I noticed that, even when my vision was clear, that it felt like I was still moving. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I felt myself being shaken. It’s Kosuke shaking me gently.

“Miko, miko, hey are you ok?” he asked. Trying to get me to wake up I guess.

“Yeah I’m fine I guess.” I responded uncertainly. I noticed that I was standing also, leaning on Kosuke. As I looked around I saw that we were in a strange looking room, with about 20 to 30 people in it of different ages as well. “Where are we kosuke?” I asked quietly.

“On a cargo plane I think,” he answered, having a worried look on his face. “Are you sure you’re ok Miko?” he asked again.

“Yes I’m fine.” I answered once again. Everyone in the room look either scared or worried, I finally noticed why, men were around all of us carrying weapons.

Kosuke and I were in front of the group. The group of people were in front of, what looked like a giant TV or computer screen. No one was really looking at the screen though, it was blank for the time being. Everyone or it seemed like everyone was trying to stay calm at least I seemed that way to me.  
All of a sudden a man showed up on the screen. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Hello! Your about to enjoy a thrilling game.” He said enthusiastically.  
“This cargo plane is heading for an island in the pacific.” He continued. While showing a picture of a plane going into the pacific area, then a giant question mark showing up.   
“It’s an uninhabited tropical island,” showing a picture of a jungle and a sandy beach with a pretty ocean too.  
“But there’s no food or water, so it isn’t exactly paradise.” Showing a less appealing picture of a stream with what looked like green water.  
“If you want to escape,” he said, his face close to the screen.   
“You must beat the game.”   
“Good luck, guys! Please note that complaints, returns, futile resistance, etc. will not be allowed.” he said enthusiastically. Everyone is freaking out.   
“Who are you?” some older looking man said from behind kosuke and I.   
“Screw you!” someone else said.   
“But if you insist…” the men that surrounded us lifted up their weapons, which were stun guns, and pulled the trigger.   
“I’ll give you the whole rundown.” He said.   
“I’ll only say it ounce, so pay attention.” He ordered.   
“You have to fight with these bombs, called BIMs.” He showed us a circular device with a red circle on it, and a square with a little screen on it.   
“Fight whom, you ask?” having a fake questioning look on his face.   
“The people standing next to you.” He said.   
‘What!’ I screamed in my mind. I looked over at kosuke, he looked over at me, and kosuke had a devastated look on his face. No this man has to be joking. Everyone else was freaking out too.   
“Don’t mess with us!” a man yelled.   
“Are you insane? You must be insane!” a different man yelled.   
“You want us to murder people with bombs?” someone else yelled.   
“Just send us home already!” a woman yelled also.   
“That’s right” a man agreed.   
“You think you’ll get away with this?” the same older man from before said. 

“When this is over, I’ll-“one of the men with stun guns tazed him. A woman screamed. Kosuke jumped back, with me leaning against him a little still, looked towards the fallen man. Everyone freaked out at what just happened.   
“Be quiet!” the man on the screen yelled. I recoiled in to kosuke a little, this man was starting to scare me.   
“Or else I can’t explain, right?” he said as a few of the men that surrounded us dragged the older unconscious man away.   
“They’re turning up the voltage.” The men twisted something on their stun guns.   
“Don’t blame me if it causes permanent damage.” He clapped his hands together. “Getting back to it.” He had an evil look in his eye.   
“You’re all being given different types of BIMS.” Behind the man were picture of the different types of bombs, I guess.   
“You’ll have to wait and see what you get.” I was getting a little nervous about this.   
“You only get eight, and they don’t include a manual, so be careful with them.” This guy looks like he’s enjoying this.   
“Lastly how to beat the game, would you all take a look at your left hands?” I looked at my left hand to see a green crystal in my skin.   
“I’m sure some of you have already noticed,” showing us his own left hand on the screen. “But we embedded a chip in your left hands.” I poked at the green crystal strangely it didn’t feel weird in my hand.   
“It’s basically like an IC chip that will allow you to recognize one another more easily” the screen showing the green crystal glowing.   
“You can’t remove it without surgery. But if your heart stops, it comes right out.” This is insane. “And now to explain the main event.” He has a creepy smile on his face.   
“You’re heading to an island,” it zoomed away from the green crystal to show the man again.   
“And if you want to escape that island” he shows us eight digits with his fingers.   
“You must get eight of these chips.” Everyone in the room seems to recoil.   
“This is the only way off the island.” He leaned close into the camera.   
“In other words, if you get seven chips other than your own, you win.” People relaxed a bit.   
“Just like I said before, you can’t take these chips out while you’re alive.” Everyone tensed, had shocked faces.   
“You’ll drop down to the island and you’ll kill each other-“  
“Shut up, damn it!” someone yelled. I turned to see who yelled, so did kosuke. A young adult looking guy walked up. 

“So you finally can’t tell a game from reality anymore?” he asked the man on the screen. This adult kept on yelling at the man on the screen. To me it seemed like he knew the man on the screen. The men with stun guns grabbed him, pushed him on the ground. Kosuke pulled me closer to him, turned my head away from the scene. I heard the adult scream. I buried my head in kosuke’s shoulder, his grip tightened around me. 

All of a sudden I was pulled away from kosuke, something was pushed into my hands. I looked up to some face to face with a stun gun.   
“Put on the parachute” one of the men with a stun gun ordered me to do. I did as I was told I put on the parachute.   
“Good girl.” I heard the man say. He was about to touch my head when I was pulled away. When I looked to see who pulled me away, it was kosuke, and he looked upset.   
“Are you ok?” he asked.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, a little freaked out but I’m fine.” I replied. I also noticed kosuke had a parachute on.  
The back of the plane opened up. Kosuke and I were shoved toward the opening with the other people.   
“Even if it’s your first time, don’t worry!” people were already being pushed off.   
“The parachutes open automatically.” The man said. Kosuke and I were near the edge.   
“Jump!” the men with stun guns ordered.   
“That’s crazy!” someone yelled.   
“Yeah you’re nuts!” a woman screamed. She was tazed in the neck, she fell off the plane.   
“You better hurry, or the cargo plane will pass over the island!” I heard the man say.   
“Go on staff.” He said. The men with stun guns started forcing us to jump out of the plane. Kosuke and I were near the edge, kosuke wouldn’t let go of my arm. The men with stun guns were getting mad at him, so they tazed me in the arm, so I let go of kosuke.   
“Miko!” he yelled.  
…then I fell of the plane.


	4. Chapter 3

Have you ever had the feeling where you have no idea where you are that your afariad to move? Well that's how I feel at the moment where I'm like hanging from a tree with the help of the stupid parachute!!  
Anyway how to get out?  
"Oh.." I look around at the base of the parachute on my back because there suppose to be clips or something right? Well atleast in the movies that's how they work. Oh wait I could just take it off like a backpack.  
"Ok here we go!" I take the parachute off and land on the ground. "Well now I feel stupid."   
No time for that, now to find Kosuke.  
As I look around the jungle I start to get panicky. What if I can't find him! What if I get killed for my green crystal thing on my hand.   
WAIT!!!! I freeze check my neck for my headphones.  
"Ok there still here." I let out a breathe. "Well better start looking around." I better keep my headphones off incase anyone tries to sneak up on me. If I were kosuke where would I be.   
"Now that I think about it that creepy dude on the screen said this is like btooom. So where are my bombs." I check the ground around me. I see what looks like a white satchel. I walk over to it and sit down cross legged next to it.  
"Let's see what we got here." I say as I open it. When I do I see I got the remote control type of bomb. "That's good it's my best type." I say under my breath.   
I get up off the ground and look at the parachute then the tree. I wonder if... nah I should just leave it's not like it's of any use to me now. I glance around at my surrounding then I close my eyes. I hear water. Like the ocean.   
"Oh yeah we're on a island." I get up and start walking towards where I hear the water.  
When I finally get to the water it's still day time. I don't really know what to do. So I start walking along the beach to see if I can find Kosuke. I hear what seems to be a stabbing sound when I reach a rocky part of the beach. I see someone in the shade stabbing what seems to be frogs, judging from how they look. There is only one person I know who wears a blue sweatshirt and can kill so easily. Hehe.  
"Kosuke?" I ask. The person turns around to reveal that it is indeed Kosuke, he has a shocked look on his face.  
"Miko?" he asks in return. I nod. I walk towards him then stop in front of him. he drops what he was using to stab the frogs with and hugs me and I hug back.  
"I'm so glad I found you." he says quietly in my ear.


	5. Chapter 4

I sit down near a tree, as Kosuke continues to kill the frogs. He had already asked me how I found him. I told him all that I had remembered, he just seemed happy that I was ok. I closed my eyes. Being lulled to sleep to the sound of stabbing as weird as that sounds. I was actually almost asleep when I heard footsteps approaching us. I opened my eyes a bit to see who was crazy enough to approach a boy stabbing frogs, counting whilst stabbing them none the less. Then I realized who it was, the little lawyer Natsume from before.  
"Oh there you are young man." I hear him speak to Kosuke. while Kosuke continues stabbing the frogs.  
"What are you doing with that?" Natsume questions him. "What's there?"  
Natsume looks down to see what Kosuke is stabbing. His face turns into one of disgust and he backs up a step, just as Kosuke stabs his hundredth frog. I guess Kosuke notices him because he looks up after Natsume takes a step back.  
"Natsume-san." Kosuke says in greeting. "There are a lot of frogs around here." he says with a laugh, I laugh with him from my spot near a tree. "Disgusting huh?" He questions Natsume.  
Natsume notices that I am there finally because I laugh. he looks over at me and gasps a bit.  
"What?" He asks me. "how did you get here?" I stand up from my spot under the tree. I walk towards Kosuke, and stop next to him.  
"I just recently got here actually." I say with a smile. "I was walking along the beach to see if I could find you guys, and I did" I continue with a giggle.  
"Isn't that great Natsume-san?" Kosuke asks with a tiny laugh as well.  
"Yeah." Natsume says uncertainly. "Great."  
Kosuke grabs my hand, we walk to Natsume.  
"You know its wrong to kill those frogs." He tells Kosuke. As we walk along the beach.  
"Why is it wrong to kill a living creature?" He questions in response.  
"Don't you pity them?" Natsume asks. "No matter how small there are their still living creatures"  
"Pity?" Kosuke responds. "But why though? Humans kill pigs and cows to eat, but I can't kill any frogs? I don't really understand that."  
Natsume stops walking. Kosuke and I walk ahead of him a bit before we stop as well.  
"It's different for us to kill something for food versus just for fun." Natsume explain as if he is talking to an idiot. Kosuke seems irritated by that, I squeeze his hand, he relaxes slightly. We start walking again but not for long.  
"I know that." He says. "I'm not an idiot you know." We stop walking. "But I wanna know why you think it's wrong if it isn't bothering anyone." That seems to upset Natsume.  
"It's just what's wrong is wrong that's all." He exclaims. "If your not an idiot shouldn't you know that."  
Kosuke grip on my hand tightens after he says that.  
"That again." Kosuke says. "Adults always get bored with explaining and give up half way." He looks like he's going to yell again. that's when we hear a noise. It sounds like a plane. We all look towards it to see that it's dropping a parachute with a briefcase attached.  
"Is that new?" I question them.  
"We saw that yesterday." Kosuke responds to me while also talking to Natsume I guess.  
"It's being dropped at regular intervals." Natsume confirms. "It could be supplies or something useful stashed in there."  
"Come on Miko we're going there." Kosuke looks to me and I smile as we start walking towards it.  
"Hold on." Natsume says. "We don't know what will happen down there yet." Kosuke and I keep walking. "We should go and find your father first." We stop walking.  
Kosuke turns to me with that look he always gets when someone mentions his father. I pull him closer to me grabbing his other hand. he looks at me, I give him a little smile.   
"Honestly, it seems like you don't mind talking back to me at all." I glance at Natsume with a glare. "I don't understand the minute someone brings up your father you go dead quiet. But that attitude you have all the time is what makes him so violent. you should show him how you feel instead it would be better for you." He stops talking.   
I look at Kosuke, I feel him shaking slightly. I pull him closer. He looks up at me.  
"Don't listen to him" I tell Kosuke. "If he went through what you do. I'm sure he wouldn't be talking."  
He smiles at me before we go look for his dad.  
"Hey there it is!" Mr. Kira states, as we all lookup at the briefcase in the tree. "I wonder what's inside that case?" he says with a laugh.   
"it's gonna be a little tough to get up their though." Natsume says.   
"Yeah we could always climb it though." I give an option. Mr. Kira turns to me. "We don't have time to wait for you to climb it." he says with a sneer on his face. I back away a little, Kosuke stands in front of me.  
"Kosuke bring me one of those bombs will ya?" He asks. More demands Kosuke. Kosuke backs up a little as his dad gets closer to him. His dad grabs his arm with one hand as the other grabs one of his bombs. After he has one of Kosuke's bombs, he kicks Kosuke back. which causes Kosuke and I to fall since I was behind him. I hear Mr. Kira laugh.   
"You ok?" I ask Kosuke. He just nods at me.   
Mr. Kira try's to make the bomb work. It doesn't of course, I can't believe how stupid this man is. Natsume goes over to him. he tries as well but it still doesn't work. While their doing that Kosuke and I get up from the ground.  
"Kosuke you do it." Mr. Kira demands. Kosuke starts to walk over there, but his father kicks him for not moving fast enough. I want to crouch down next to him to help. I know that will just make things worse. Kosuke gets up. He looks at me, gives me a little smile. then turns to his dad the smile gone. Kosuke walks to Natsume.  
"Take care of this." Natsume says. Kosuke just grabs it and walks to the tree. He places the bomb on the tree. He activates it.  
"It's dangerous. Everyone get back." Natsume says. I give him a look that says no-really-I-didn't-know-that. The bomb takes away a piece of the tree. Which causes it to fall. Mr. Kira runs to get to the briefcase. I walk to stand next to Kosuke.  
"Heh, ok then." Mr. Kira says as he opens the briefcase. "Hell yeah! instant ramen, canned food, a flashlight, and beer!"  
"This is amazing." Natsume says astonished. Mr. Kira closes the briefcase. He gets up bringing the food with him.   
"Ok, anyone who wants to eat follow me let's go." Mr. Kira states.  
"Kira-san." Natsume exclaims. "that belongs to all of us we should split it here we all found those supplies together."   
Mr. Kira stops walking after he says this. Oh no.   
"Huh?" Mr. Kira turns around. "what are you talking about?" he questions. "This was my idea and my son was the one who got it. You had nothing to do with it."  
"But wait." Natsume tries to say something.  
Mr. Kira walks closer to Natsume. since he is taller than Natsume he intimidates him.  
"you listen good old man there is no police and there is no civilization out here." Natsume backs up a bit as he is talking. "It doesn't matter if you were a lawyer. Here your a useless mouth to feed." Mr.. Kira leans down to Natsume a bit. "The strong rule that's just how it is. Got a problem with that?"   
"N-n-n-n-o" Natsume stutters out.  
I look at Kosuke, he looks upset. although I can't see his face clearly because his hair is covering it.  
"Scum." Kosuke says. "You suck." I gasp.  
"Hey!" Mr. Kira turns to Kosuke and I. "Did you just say something to me?"   
Kosuke backs up. I'm slightly in front of him.  
"You gonna talk back to me!" He yells reaching out to Kosuke.   
I push Kosuke out of the way, Mr. Kira redirects his hand as well. he grabs my neck lifting me off the ground a bit.   
"Oh so you let a girl protect you huh?" Mr. Kira taunts. "Pathetic"  
He still has ahold of my neck. I try kicking at him or scratching his hand to get him to let go. He just tightens his grip around my neck more. I'm starting to get black spots in my vision. I hear someone yell. all of a sudden Mr. Kira let's go of me. I almost fall, but Kosuke catches me. I hear Mr. Kira yelling at Kosuke. I look up only to get my face splattered with blood.  
"What?" I ask astonished. "What happened?" I look turn to Kosuke to see him smiling. I lift an eyebrow at him.   
Kosuke turns to Natsume who is on the ground puking. I look at Kosuke waiting for him to explain what happened.  
"Look!" He exclaims. "Natsume-san I did it! I showed him how I felt."  
Natsume gives him a scared look.  
"That's the first time I've ever fought back before!" He sounds so happy. I giggle. "Natsume-san you'll protect me again right? I mean I'm insane right? That's because I was abused right? I was the victim here because I just killed him and I just feel so wonderful." Kosuke steps on his dad's body. "It's your fault dad. I had no choice." He looks at Natsume. "I mean right? You'll be my lawyer again right? You'll tell everyone at the trial right?"  
"I can't take anymore." I hear Natsume say quietly. "I just can't take it anymore. I never should of agreed to be your lawyer in the first place." Natsume stands up and points at Kosuke. "Your a horrible, evil child. Defective. Raised wrong. The dad was bad but his sons even worse." Natsume starts backing away from us. "I hope you stay on this island forever. I hope you never escape." He runs away into the jungle.  
"What did you say?" Kosuke asks out loud. "You said you'll always protect me." He whips the blood of his face. "Your a liar."   
I feel something like a pulse for a second then it's gone.  
"Radar?!" Kosuke says.   
We hear leaves being stepped on. We look over in that direction to see to people come out of the forest. They stop walking after they see us. They gasp.  
"What?" I ask. As I whip the blood that is on my face.  
"Did you?" One of the people asked us. "Did you guys kill him?"  
"But he was bad and deserved to die." Kosuke explains. "Should I not have. There's no police or civilization here. Lawyers are useless moths. Survival of the fittest. The strong are the ones who rule. That's the law of the jungle and if you two don't do what I say. You'll end up like him." Kosuke stomps on his dad's corpse.   
"Hold on there man just wait a minute." The same guy says attempting to calm Kosuke down. "Calm down and here me out."  
"Your telling me what to do?" Kosuke questions angrily. "If someone isn't gonna listen when you tell them. Then they need special attention right?"   
Apparently that scares the two people. They start backing away.  
"Should we take the BIM's?" I ask Kosuke.  
"Yeah." he answers. "Move over for a sec." I move.  
He starts tugging at his dad's BIM's.  
"Dad I'm taking your BIM's and the food." He tells the corpse. When he finally gets the pouch off of his dad, blood splatters on him. "That's gross dad." Kosuke says as he wipes his face.  
The two people start to run away. Kosuke is startled at first, but he smiles.  
"Running away won't help you." Kosuke says. "Because this world here is just like BTOOOM!" I continue. "and we're super good at this game."  
\------Spoiler if you haven't watched the anime------  
I'm not sure if I should inclide her in the fight when Kosuke fights with Sakamoto. I suck at writing fight scenes so..... HELP!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have accounts on Fanfiction.net, Wattpad, Quotev, and now here. All under the same account name.


End file.
